


Don't Forget Me

by foxxick



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Meetings, M/M, Pre-Canon, also yosuke is a lil bit gay 4 yu right from the beginning, basically they meet up in tokyo before yosuke leaves, because who isnt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 20:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15937646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxxick/pseuds/foxxick
Summary: Pre-canon; Yosuke's having a shitty day. An eccentric stranger manages to make it a bit better.Based on a prompt for Yu and Yosuke's first meeting from an anon on tumblr.





	Don't Forget Me

It's been an all around shitty day for Yosuke. He'd just found out that his dad had gotten transferred to some shithole town, and that he'd be leaving Tokyo in just a few weeks to move there. On top of that, he'd been held up at school to help with a project with his friends, who'd ditched him and left the bulk of the work to him.

So of course, when he got to the station to find that his train home had been delayed, he couldn't exactly say he was surprised.

By now, he's given up on having any free time tonight; all he wants is to get home before he passes out in the station and has his stuff stolen. With the way tonight was going, it'd just be one more thing to sour his mood.

"Hey, you mind if I sit here?" A voice says from somewhere to his left.

He nods, moving his bag off of the bench.

The kid sits down with a heavy sigh, his hands folded in his lap. "How long have you been here?"

Yosuke looks up briefly to have an idea of who's asking the question. He's greeted with a pair of pale grey eyes, though they're almost completely obscured by the boy's neatly trimmed bangs. "A while," he replies, gaze flicking down to look at the uniform's emblem. "About two hours now."

The boy flips open his phone to check the time. He bites his lip, appearing to realize how long it would be until he was home again.

"It'll be a while." Yosuke says plainly, leaning back into his hand. "I've pretty much given up on finishing my homework for tonight."

He feels the boy's gaze on him, chancing only a small look in his direction. He was about the same age, if not a bit older than him, his silver hair giving him an air of maturity. He seemed like the older brother type. "My name's Yosuke, by the way. Yosuke Hanamura."

"Yu Narukami." He says, offering his hand to Yosuke. "Good to meet you, Hanamura-san."

Yosuke shakes his hand after a moment of hesitation. "Yeah, you too." He finds himself staring deep into the boy's eyes. There's a certain warmth to them that draws him in; for some reason, it makes him feel better. Like he can trust him with anything. Yosuke snaps out of his haze, realizing he's been holding hands with this stranger for much too long. "S-sorry, it's been a long day," he fumbles.

"I can tell," Yu chuckles. It's said good naturedly, but Yosuke still crumples slightly from embarassment. It doesn't help that he's getting a look of sympathy from the guy. "Don't worry about it too much."

"So..." Yosuke hesitantly starts, trying to divert the conversation, "You go to Hachioji? You must be pretty smart."

They fall into casual conversation, despite their rocky start, talking about anything and everything. Yu plays guitar and piano. He works a part-time job at a fast food joint. His parents are rich. He wants a cat more than anything. Yu helps Yosuke with his homework, easily spouting answers like a walking encyclopedia.

After a while, Yosuke pulls out his walkman and offers a side of his headphones to Yu, who's surprisingly enthusiastic about the English vocals, and even offers some - slightly confusing - translations. Yosuke gives Yu a list of bands to check out, which he fervently types out on his phone.

Time passes much quicker than it had as Yosuke waited alone, people cleared out of the station as their trains came and went. An announcement was relayed over the PA system saying that their train would be there shortly. Yosuke grabs his bag, feeling somewhat conflicted. He's enjoying his time with this weird, silver-haired cat fanatic.

Even as the train screeches to a halt before them, he finds himself somehow hoping that Yu would simply give him some sort of contact information without ever having to ask. Then again... He always feels like he's annoying his friends whenever he messages them anyways. It might just be better to say their goodbyes and leave it at that.

His stop is approaching. He readies his headphones, just as he always does for his walk home.

"Is this your stop?" Yu asks, snapping Yosuke out of his thoughts.

He nods.

Yu smiles warmly. "Well then, have a good night, Hanamura-san. It was nice talking to you."

Yosuke blanks, sputtering a few incoherent words before slapping a hand over his mouth. He's saved by the doors opening, and rushes off the train.

"H-hey..!" Yosuke calls, whirling back around before the doors close. He pulls one of his Risette buttons from his bag and throws it at Yu. "Don't forget!

Yu catches the button on reflex, glances down at the small item in his hand, and looks up at him with a questioning smirk. He shrugs and waves, the pin visible in his hand. "Later, Hanamura! Let's hang out if we see each other again!"

Yosuke returns his smile and waves goodbye as the doors close. He lets out a sigh, and sets off towards his house at last.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a hard one to write (and to keep short)! I'm so used to writing these two dorks in an established relationship, so trying to keep it as if they were acquaintances was strangely difficult. Honestly I may write a follow up chapter to this where they meet up in Inaba for the first time as well - adding onto the infamous trash can scene ofc - but for now I'll just post this mess, haha.
> 
> Here's the accompanying art I also drew for the prompt! https://personuhh.tumblr.com/post/177890547975/dont-forget-me


End file.
